We Are A Family Believe It
by rachelnn
Summary: Kayla my be Hodgins sister but they only shared half the same DNA, let's see what Kayla adds to the teams dynamic. Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, just the OC.


**_We Are Family_**

Reviews, let's see what you think!

* * *

"Hodgins! Jukes! What are you two doing?" The angry voice of Dr. Saroyan halted our steps. Briefly we looked at each other, our eyes widening before attempting to hide the melons behind our backs. Jack Hodgins and I were half-siblings and our boss knew that the two of us often tended to get into trouble when "unsupervised".

"Uh, just going for a walk"

"Lunch"

"If I see any remnants of those melons you two will be punished" Cam warns smiling slightly.

Punished ha! What was she our mother!

"Cam I can personally assure you, that you will not see any melon guts" Jack assures her as we slowly back away, we looked alike in many aspects sharing a mother, both with curly brown hair a blue eyes. We were often mistaken as twins which was a little weird because Jack was a good three years older then me. Sometimes I didn't know if it wan an insult because people thought I looked old or something, we were alike, both of us working with our bugs, dirt and other gross samples we could get our hands on. What counted was how well we worked together though, that and I sometimes managed to keep him under control if he decided Aliens were going to abduct us.

"Hodgins, just the man I was looking for"

"Crap" Jack mutters spinning around trying to conceal the melon, if not we were going to be psycho-analyzed for our antics. That and not too many people like Dr. Lance Sweets. He was annoying and had a weird obsession with everyones relationships.

"Dr. Sweets, how are you" I turn quickly seeing the awkward man striding towards us. I thought he was rather good looking and prided on making him uncomfortable. That and he also told me during a session that my 'sexual attraction was normal towards a man of his age, looks and intelligence'. Sure, we'll go with that I guess.

"What are you two up to?" he asks suspiciously as I adjust my melon, I knew he couldn't see it but it was probably driving him nuts not knowing what weird and possibly psychotic thing we were up too.

I mean I really think that they should like the fact we randomly do experiments, it keeps us entertained and then they don't have to deal with us. I was getting the feeling Sweets was going to take my brother away for his weekly 'talk'.

"Just making some, er-"

"-fruit salad! We're making fruit salad!" I practically yell showing my melon and grabbing Jack's from his hands as we both "guiltily" caved showing the teams therapist our cargo. Sweets raises an eyebrow shaking his head, "We told everyone we hated melons which is why we use them so often, truth is we love them!" I announce hugging the two melons to my chest suggestively making Jack choke back a laugh.

"Um, Well not like some kinds of fruit is perfectly normal, you don't have to defend your choices Kayla I can assure you that."

I snort still holding the melons to my chest, "Hey Sweets, wanna take a bite out of my mel-"

"-you wanted me for something?" Jack asks slapping his hand over my mouth not allowing me to finish my sentence properly. Stupid older brothers always ruin the fun.

"Ye-Yes, uh, follow me" he stutters looking at me with wide eyes as I wink suggestively at him before he turns. Jack raises and eyebrow at me but I just shrug turning on my heel taking the melons with me getting ready to set them up in the cannons.

* * *

"He has a very nice butt"

"He has a very nice everything, that man is a total DILF" I say watching a boxer claud Agent Booth being wheeled down the hall sitting on a gurny.

"DLIF? as in Dad You-"

"SHE IS MY SISTER I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!!!"

"I was just informing you incase you walk into a room one time and I've finally cornered Booth, that day will be the highlight of my life my greatest-"

"-you are so deranged, did Mom drop you as a child?"

"No I believe it was you" I mutter poking his arm leaving him to stand beside his ex-fiance Angela, good embrace the awkwardness bro, that's what you get for making fun of my Booth obsession.


End file.
